El legado de una leyenda
by Tamaho
Summary: CÁPITULO 1 ¡LISTO! Izayoi tiene que recordar cuáles son sus orígenes -osea, recordar también a su padre- pero para eso, necesita que alguien se lo cuente. ¿No es así Kagome? ¿O esperas a que se convierta en una verdadera hanyou para eso?
1. Prólogo: La Carta

_**Nota de la autora: **_Oh Dios, aquí vamos. Bueno, comienzo por disculparme con todas las personas que hayan leído la "versión anterior" de este fic. Pero después de analizar varias cosas, me di cuenta de que el fic que había empezado estaba _malo_. Así de simple, olvidé varios detalles acerca de la historia (y como soy un poco obsesiva a la hora de escribir, me gusta tener hacer buenas historias). Me dediqué durante algunos meses a leer el manga, y como la historia está mucho más avanzada ahí¡Tuve que modificar ciertas cosas que no sabía que habían pasado! (¡Demonios!) Bueno, aquí les va el prólogo, bastante corto eso sí, pero no se preocupen, la historia será bien buena ahora.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen (Si hubiera sido así, no habrían tardado tanto en matar a Naraku). Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión y ocio sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Advertencias:**_ (¿?) En este capítulo no por supuesto, tan sólo es el prólogo, pero más adelante, _muchas_ malas palabras y unas cuantas situaciones para adolescentes y/o adultos. :P

_**Instrucciones de lectura:**_

- Hablando normal –

- " _Pensamientos" – _

(Sin guión) Narrando la historia.

Sin más que agregar y nuevamente pidiendo disculpas, me despido. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

_**El legado de una leyenda**_

**__**

**Prólogo:** La carta.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, y los pasos apenas se oían por el suelo alfombrado de color azul mar. La mujer entró mientras dedicaba una cálida mirada a la habitación que anteriormente había sido suya, pero que ahora pertenecía a otra persona, una _muy especial_ para ella.

Que curioso. La habitación que antes estaba decorada y pintada con mucho rosa, ahora estaba demasiado sobria para su gusto, las paredes ahora eran azul cielo con algunos dibujos de nubes, pero estos ya no se notaban al ser tapados con afiches de bandas de rock y otras cosas. El cobertor de la cama era de color azul oscuro, y frente a esta se encontraba un escritorio, parecido al que tenía ella, pero con la diferencia que era color negro y tenía una computadora encima.

- Bueno, los tiempos cambian. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

La mujer se sentó en la silla del escritorio y sacó una hoja y un lápiz que estaban sobre éste, decidió dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y expresarse como había deseado desde hace años. Comenzó a escribir.

_Hola._

_¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? Si, pienso que demasiado, van diez años desde la última vez que te vi, en donde compartíamos otro día de nuestra feliz vida. Pero el destino quiso que nos separáramos y que cada uno siguiera el curso de su propia vida, en su propia época._

_Pero de todas formas, te escribo para que sepas como ha sido mi vida en estos años, he estado trabajando como secretaria en una empresa, Mamá está atendiendo el templo, ya que mi _Jii-chan_ está con su salud un poco deteriorada, pero bueno, así es la vida, los años te pesan al final… ¡Qué tonta soy! Tú nunca entenderías eso, no envejeces nunca. Apuesto a que sigues tan guapo y joven como la primera vez que te vi. Souta también está trabajando, pero creo que en un tiempo más se casará con su novia de toda la vida. ¿Recuerdas que tú fuiste el que lo animó para que se declarara? Gracias a ti, mi _ototo-chan_ está con una sonrisa radiante todos los días._

_Y bueno… seguro te preguntarás como se encuentra __**ella**__….No te inquietes, se encuentra bien. Ahora es toda una adolescente y tiene la misma edad que yo cuando te conocí, pero ella es la que hace que me acuerde de ti todos los días. ¡Es igual a ti! Las expresiones, las caras de enfado, esa actitud tan poco amistosa, aunque en el fondo es una joven que se preocupa por los demás. Pero además de eso, es muy inteligente y le va de lo mejor en la escuela, y lo peor¡No se esfuerza nada! (Como la envidio…)_

_No sabes cuanto me duele el tener que mentirle todos los días en todos estos años, acerca de su padre y de su verdadera naturaleza, pero (aunque una parte de mi dice que estoy equivocada) siento que hago lo correcto, lo mejor es que se quede aquí en este lugar que es más tranquilo y seguro para ella. Pero el precio que he tenido que pagar por esa tranquilidad ha sido enorme. He tenido que sacrificarte a ti…_

_Te extraño tanto, a veces se me hace insoportable el no tenerte a mi lado y debo desahogarme con unas cuantas lágrimas, y debo mentirle otra vez a ella para que no se entere del porque de mi sufrimiento. Yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte, porque luché tantos años para que estuviéramos juntos y cuando lo logramos, nos separan de una vez y para siempre. Aunque te tengo que confesar de que tengo una pequeña esperanza de que nos volvamos a ver y de que seamos felices juntos otra vez. Como la familia que éramos._

_Lo he decidido. No perderé la esperanza. Algún día nos reencontraremos._

_Me despido, recuerda que siempre te amaré, no importa cuanto tiempo pase o en qué época nos encontremos, nuestro amor prevalecerá por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Siempre tuya. _

_Kagome. _

La mujer al terminar de escribir, tomó la carta en sus manos y la dobló por la mitad, cerrando los ojos, atrajo el papel a su pecho, manteniendo firme la esperanza de volver a ver a su amado.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –

Una voz fuerte y segura se escuchaba desde el primer piso, Kagome sonrió tristemente, todo lo que _ella _hiciera, le recordaría a su padre. Salió con cuidado de la habitación, para que su hija no se percatara de que había estado ahí. Si se enterara, se molestaría sin duda.

Antes de cerrar la puerta al salir, dio un último vistazo a la habitación, de seguro ya llegaría el día en que la verdad sería desvelada y sus ruegos serían escuchados.

Había olvidado que perder la esperanza tan fácil no estaba dentro de sus características.

Con una sonrisa cerró la puerta.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**_Tamaho:_** ¡Hehe! Ahí va el prólogo, para que imaginen la situación que se viene en esta historia. El primer capítulo estará circulando pronto por aquí. Asi que… ¡No desesperen!

_**Traducciones:**_

Jii-chan: **Abuelo**

Ototo-chan: **Hermano menor**

**

* * *

**

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

¡Esto es de locos! Yo, una chica de 15 años que suponía que tenía una vida normal, me entero de que no soy tan normal como creía, una misteriosa transformación y una fuerza superior a la humana me dominan. ¿Alguien me podrá explicar que rayos me pasa¿Y qué tiene que ver mi oka-san en todo esto¿Eh? Hay algo raro en el pozo de mi casa…

_En la próxima entrega:_

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Yo soy

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Saludos¡Dejen reviews!

Tamaho.


	2. Cáp 1: Yo soy

_**Nota de la autora: **_Aquí va el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que el prólogo haya sido de su agrado, ya que, Ya está empezando a desenredarse toda esta maraña de situaciones xD. Ya, no hablo mas y ahora disfruten de la lectura.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión y ocio sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Advertencias:**_ _Muchas_ malas palabras y unas cuantas situaciones para adolescentes y/o adultos. Además de eso, una gran cantidad de OC's para que se vayan acostumbrando U.

_**Instrucciones de lectura:**_

Hablando normal –

" _Pensamientos" – _

(Sin guión) Narrado la historia.

Líneas: Cambio de escena.

Entre - oOo - y en cursiva: un sueño

* * *

_**El legado de una leyenda**_

**Capítulo 1:** Yo soy

_- oOo -_

_Jadeos_

_Jadeos_

_Jadeos_

_Nada más que eso se escuchaba en lo profundo del bosque, y lo único que se podía diferenciar en aquella oscura noche eran aquellas orbes doradas que examinaban el lugar._

_- Mierda… si sigo así, me encontrará y me matará… - una voz femenina cargada de nerviosismo se escuchaba en el lugar._

_Los arbustos se agitaron nuevamente y en medio del claro en el bosque, la luna pudo iluminar a esa figura, que se movía rápidamente, un destello plateado parecía resaltar en todo ese movimiento._

_Cuando esa persona -definitivamente debía tratarse de alguien- se detuvo, nuevamente se escucharon jadeos._

_Física y mentalmente __ella__ se encontraba agotada. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que pasarle todas esas cosas? Tan solo querían que la dejaran sola y en paz siendo __**diferente**_

_Ahora recordaba_

_Que esa era la razón por la cual no la dejaban tranquila _

_- "¡Keh! Eso no importa, no dejaré que alguna basura se interponga en mi camino." - _

_- ¡Aquí estás¡Tú serás mi cena! – una extraña criatura apareció súbitamente por detrás de unos árboles._

_Tal vez ya era tiempo de correr, pensó la chica._

…

_No. Ya era hora de enfrentar el problema de una vez._

_- ¡ESTE ES TU FIN, __**HANYOU**__! – La criatura se lanzó en dirección hacia ella._

_De una maldita vez._

_- oOo -_

- Higurashi –

…

- Higurashi –

…

- ¡HIGURASHI! –

El sonido del golpe de la regla de plástico contra el pupitre fue más que suficiente para despertarse e incorporarse rápidamente. Podía ver como los otros alumnos aguantaban las ganas de reírse al ver su rostro aún somnoliento, o que otros estuvieran murmurando cosas con los ojos puestos sobre ella o que el rostro del viejo profesor pareciera que iba a explotar de tan enojado que estaba.

- Higurashi – comenzó con un tono claramente amenazador – si te vuelvo a encontrar durmiendo en mi clase, te aseguro que irás directamente a la oficina del director y que… ¡Le diré que en casi todas mis clases haces exactamente lo mismo!

- Hai sensei… - la chica respondió sin ganas.

Su suerte aún la acompañaba –pues claro, el profesor no la había enviado a la dirección la vez anterior y tampoco lo hizo esta vez, como muchas otras veces antes- y el sonido del timbre fue lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad, el profesor se retiró junto a varios alumnos que salían del salón.

La joven nuevamente se _recostó_ sobre su pupitre, cerrando sus ojos color ámbar y desordenando sus cabellos azabaches.

Suspiró.

Ese había sido el sueño más loco y realista de todos… y lo peor: estaba repitiéndose desde hace una semana.

- ¿Otra vez durmiendo en clases, Izayoi? – sus oídos captaron una dulce y melodiosa voz, levantando un poco la cabeza, abrió los ojos y observó a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

Una linda chica de ojos verdes y cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros, levemente ondulado. Vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, es decir, una falda tableada color azul marino y una camisa de manga corta estilo marinero blanca, con detalles en azul marino y un paño rojo atado en el centro.

Aquella sonrisa en los labios de su "amiga" la hizo distraerse del sueño que amenazaba con dejarla con la cara aplastada sobre el pupitre.

_- Seh_... ya sabes, estuve más tiempo estudiando que durmiendo en casa –

- Pero… ¿Te ha ido bien en los exámenes? - La joven observó a Izayoi un poco preocupada.

- Yurika, no te preocupes, estoy bien – con estas simples expresiones, Izayoi quiso dejar en claro que no era necesario tanta atención, se levantó de su puesto ordenando los pliegues de su falda – Ni que fueras mi madre – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. La aludida solo atinó a sonreír.

Izayoi se encaminó hacia la salida siendo seguida por su ya 'inseparable' compañera. Mientras recorrían los pasillos de la escuela, la joven de ojos ambarinos se detuvo de golpe al igual que Yurika al escuchar cierta voz masculina.

- ¡Izayoi! –

Por el tono de voz sabía exactamente de quién se trataba y con una mueca de disgusto, Izayoi se volteó lentamente, su compañera la imitó, quedando ambas frente al chico que llamaba a la primera.

_Houjo Aoi_

Según la opinión femenina popular, el galán de la escuela, el tan solo verlo pasar por los pasillos y que sus ojos azules choquen directamente con los tuyos era suficiente como para desmayarte, el deseo oculto de toda chica en la escuela era tomar entre sus dedos los sedosos cabellos castaños del chico y que alguna vez las rodease con sus fuertes y bronceados brazos que fortalecía en sus practicas de básquetbol en la escuela.

Un promedio de notas _perfecto_, conducta p_erfecta_, añadiendo como otra de sus características su _perfecta _sonrisa.

En resumen: el sueño y fantasía _perfecta_ de cualquier tipo de toda chica en la escuela.

O no _todas._

Porque precisamente existe una _persona _que no es capaz de ver con esos ojos al joven Houjo.

_Higurashi Izayoi_

- Hola Izayoi¿Cómo estas? – preguntó el joven cortésmente, mostrando su característica _sonrisa-preparada-con-anticipación_ como la describía Izayoi.

- Bien… aquí… ¿Y tú? – Respondió vagamente, y la última pregunta fue por algo que su madre le inculcó desde un principio aunque ella se resistía: _Sociabilizar._

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – la sonrisa que el joven le había dedicado antes no era nada comparado con la mirada de ternura que le entregó a su compañera, fue tanto, que una chica de otra clase que pasaba por ahí, se quedó mirando embobada a Houjo, hasta que repentinamente, se desmayó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "_No puedo creer el efecto que causa en esas ilusas"_ – pensó Izayoi, mientras observaba como algunos profesores y compañeros levantaban a la desmayada chica.

- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido – Aoi empezó a buscar algo en una bolsa de plástico que traía, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la joven de mirada ámbar – te traje esto – de la bolsa sacó un paquete que entregó a Izayoi, esta lo abrió y sacó el contenido.

- ¿Sales… de baño? – Miraba extrañada al chico de los ojos azules.

- Si, será bueno que te des un baño con ellos, junto con otras esencias, te relajarás y dejarás de estar tan **tensa** como te he visto en estos días – agregó con su imborrable sonrisa.

¿Tensa? Él… él piensa que ella estaba… **¿TENSA?**

¡¿Qué demonios?!

¿Él ya la creía una vieja de 40 años? –porque esa es la edad que Izayoi considera _"el inicio de la vejez"_- ¡¿Trabajólica, estresada, como si no tuviera tiempo de divertirse y de hacer otras cosas?!

Aoi ni se percataba de lo molesta que estaba, pero su amiga Yurika si lo supo y para que la misma Izayoi se diera cuenta de que su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo, no de vergüenza, sino que de ira, y que además algunos ya notaban una vena palpitando en su frente, tomó su brazo y se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído.

- Izayoi, cálmate, te estás poniendo roja de nuevo – le susurro lo más audible para ella, que al fin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, y lo que podía desatar. Su expresión se relajó y se mantuvo un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió percatándose que aún la sonrisa de Houjo no se despegaba de su cara.

- Gra…cias…- pronunció muy despacio, pero Aoi pudo escuchar y como resultado su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa -según Izayoi- se volvió más insoportable que antes.

- ¡Que bien! Me alegro tanto de que te guste, si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, búscame ¿Sí? Debo irme, cuida tu salud Izayoi¡Nos vemos! - dirigió su mirada a la compañera de esta - Hasta luego Miyamoto-san – Finalmente a favor de la paz de Izayoi, el joven se fue.

La joven de ojos color miel alzó una ceja, evidentemente molesta, su madre le había comentado sobre los miles de obsequios que recibió de Houjo Akitoshi, pero nunca imaginó que su hijo sería mucho más fastidioso.

- ¡Keh! Chico molesto – Yurika rió levemente ante lo irritada que estaba su amiga – Vamos – Izayoi se encaminó sin rumbo, seguida de Yurika. Esta última suspiraba y mostraba una sonrisa derrotada.

Y es que… así era Izayoi, desde que la conoció –cuando entró a la secundaria- se comportaba de esa forma hostil y fría. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que era una persona amable que se preocupaba por el resto. Cuando Yurika entró a la secundaria, estaba nerviosa, se sentí intimidada por el ambiente y también por no ser tomada en cuenta por alguien, hasta que conoció a Izayoi y es que, desde que se junta con ella, se convirtió en una de las chicas _populares _de la escuela.

Increíble ¿No? Hasta una chica tan fría como Izayoi puede ser la más popular en la escuela.

Era popular por cosas buenas… y malas.

**Buenas:** porque además de ser una brillante alumna en las materias, en los deportes y a pesar de todo, es una chica _buena onda_ que se preocupa de los más débiles.

**Malas:** porque lamentablemente se creó una mala reputación al golpear a los abusones de la escuela. Siendo ella una chica. Y también por el extraño rumor de que parece poseída cuando se enoja además de su extraña fuerza, por eso, secretamente la apodaron _youkai_. Pero claro¿Quién se atrevería a decirle así en su cara? Nadie.

El timbre sonó por todo el edificio, anunciando que el descanso había terminado e Izayoi perdió todo ese valioso tiempo en dar vueltas por los pasillos para que su furia disminuyera y así lograra calmarse. Cosa que para el bienestar de todos, funcionó.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir sola? – Yurika la observaba guardar sus cuadernos en su mochila, sin ningún apuro. El resto de la clase ya se había marchado. 

_- Seh_, no te preocupes, además, debo buscar un libro en la biblioteca, así que me retrasaré – Al finalizar su acción se colocó su mochila en la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

Yurika observó extrañada como los ojos de su amiga tomaban un color dorado. Pudo concluir que era por efecto del sol del atardecer reflejado en sus ojos. Al salir del salón ambas chicas se miraban de frente.

- Bueno – Yurika se quedó mirando el suelo y luego levantó la vista - ¡Hasta mañana Izayoi! – añadió una sonrisa a lo que su amiga sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja. Yurika procedió a irse.

- Nos vemos – Izayoi se despidió y a la distancia su amiga alzó la mano derecha y la agitó como señal de despedida.

Después de recoger un libro en la biblioteca –lo cual no tardó ni 5 minutos- se fue en dirección a su casa. Claro que al salir del edificio bajando por las escaleras, escuchó sollozar a alguien, por lo que se quedó escondida tras el muro.

- ¡Onegai¡Suéltame¡Me haces daño! – Una chica, para ser más precisa. Aquella voz se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

- Además de andar con mucho billete, eres muy linda – La voz áspera y grave de un chico.

"_Mierda" -_

Pudo concluir que de seguro la estaban asaltando. Escuchó un forcejeo.

- ¡NO¡ONEGAI¡AUXILIO! – Ya era todo, reconoció esa voz por el tono asustado.

Izayoi salió de su escondite, y presenció una escena aterradora.

- ¿¡YURIKA!? –

El rostro de su amiga se encontraba demacrado, empapado en lágrimas, pero lo peor, fue que sus ropas estaban desordenadas y su falda colegial estaba en el suelo, su camisa estaba levantada revelando la ropa interior –en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto- y unas manos en su cintura, pertenecientes a aquel mugroso chico que la manoseaba. Él mucho más alto que ella con su rostro de rufián, tenía una sonrisa triunfante. Eso solo hizo que la ira de Izayoi aumentara en exceso.

- Tú… maldito bastardo¡Quítale las manos de encima! – El tipo sujetaba descaradamente a Yurika por los muslos, mientras la joven continuaba llorando e inútilmente intentando escapar.

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí – miró a Izayoi de forma despectiva – ¡Es la _**youkai**_ en persona! – agregó cierto énfasis al feo apodo de la joven.

Izayoi se tensó al oír nuevamente ese sobrenombre tan horrible, pero estaba enfurecida por encontrar a su compañera en esas condiciones¡Tenía que hacer algo! Escuchaba a la voz de su madre diciéndole que buscara ayuda, pero ella… tenía un mejor plan.

No lo dudó ni un segundo.

_El sello se ha roto._

- ¡Considérate muerto, cabrón! – Izayoi se abalanzó sobre el joven que intentando defenderse liberó de su agarre a Yurika que terminó unos centímetro alejada de ellos. La chica de los ojos verdes estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

Izayoi golpeaba y golpeaba al joven, cuando éste sorpresivamente la toma de las muñecas, pero para su asombro, ella se libera fácilmente y continúa golpeándolo en el rostro. Para finalizar puso toda su fuerza en su puño derecho, que terminó hundido en la cara del chico, dejándola totalmente ensangrentada. Éste cayó de espaldas, inconsciente y en el suelo se podían distinguir un par de dientes que cayeron de su boca.

Yurika se arreglaba sus ropas y al mismo tiempo observaba a Izayoi, que jadeaba cansada por la tremenda golpiza que le propinó al sujeto.

- Izayoi… eso fue… increíble… -

_- Seh_… lo sé… - luego de incorporarse, se dirigió hacia su amiga, quien ya estaba vestida - ¿Estás bien¿Ese maldito alcanzó a hacerte algo? –

- Ie, no te preocupes, estoy bien – Bajó la cabeza levemente tratando de ocultar las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – Izayoi, muchas gracias, no sé que habría hecho si no hubieras estado por aquí… - No pudo más, rompió en llanto.

- ¡Keh! No te preocupes, no iba a dejar que ese bastardo hiciera lo que quisiera contigo – Yurika levantó la vista y miró a Izayoi con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero luego su expresión cambió a una preocupada y asombrada.

- Izayoi… ¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello? - La aludida observó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y comprendió lo que alarmaba a su amiga. Estaba de color _plateado_.

- ¿Pero que mierda…? – Su vista se fue hacia la ventana del edificio y en su reflejo observó que sus orejas se ocultaban tras mechones de pelo y estaban brotando dos protuberancias en la cabeza… parecían… ¿Orejas de perro?

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, no sabía por qué rayos le estaban sucediendo esos cambios, y no quería que nadie la viera así, así que tomó su mochila y rápidamente se fue del lugar, sin siquiera despedirse de su compañera.

- ¡¿IZAYOI?! – Yurika estaba asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga, primero golpea como una verdadera bestia sin control a ese sujeto, y luego esos extraños cambios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y saber que carajos le estaba sucediendo. En el camino a casa, se percató de que sus dientes –específicamente sus colmillos- estaban creciendo de manera impresionante, tanto que llegaban a sobresalir un poco. 

Y cuando al fin llegó a su hogar, el templo Higurashi, subió las largas escaleras, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con intenciones de subir a su habitación, pero de repente…al pasar cerca del Goshinboku

_Ve al pozo_

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – Izayoi se volteó para ver si alguien andaba por ahí, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie.

_Ve al pozo_

Otra vez esa voz, lo mejor sería hacer caso, así se dejaría de molestar, pero¿Que tenía que ver el viejo pozo con todo eso? Además, su madre le tenía prohibido ir ahí.

- "_Bah, que mas da, tengo que averiguar acerca de esto" –_ Izayoi corrió en dirección al antiguo pozo, pero saliendo de casa estaba su madre.

Una mujer de bella figura, de ojos color chocolate, cabello azabache hasta los hombros y que llevaba una falda que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas color negro, además de una blusa color azul cielo.

- Izayoi, bienvenida a cas… ¿Izayoi¿Adonde vas? – Su hija no le respondía y se dirigía al pozo. Se extrañó de que el cabello de Izayoi había tomado un brillo extraño.

Oh no. ¿Sería posible que…? Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- ¡Izayoi¡No vayas al pozo! – Intentó alcanzarla pero no pudo, Izayoi ya había entrado a la habitación donde estaba el pozo - ¡No trabes la puerta¡Izayoi! – Forcejeaba la puerta tratando de abrirla.

- ¡Oka-san, no entres! – Izayoi tomó un leño que estaba cerca y lo puso frente a la puerta para que no se deslizara, luego se volteó y ahí encontró lo que buscaba.

El pozo.

Podía sentir algo extraño, como un poder, que provenía del fondo del pozo y que la atraía hacia el. Quería entrar. Quizás así –de una loca forma- podría averiguar acerca de todas sus inquietudes, el porque es diferente, porque los sueños raros, porque los cambios que estaba sufriendo…

Quería saber… quien era en realidad.

- "_Keh, ni loca salto al pozo o algo por el estilo… solo veré si hay algo adentro…" _– Izayoi se inclinó de cerca tratando de identificar si había algo extraño, pero todo parecía con normalidad.

En realidad, no debió haberse inclinado tanto.

Porque terminó cayendo al pozo de todas formas. Y con un grito de sorpresa, alertó a su madre, quién se encontraba fuera del lugar. Después de varios intentos, logró retirar el leño que obstruía la puerta y que le impedía entrar.

- ¿Izayoi? – Llamó a su hija, pero nadie respondió, se acercó al pozo para ver si en el fondo se encontraba, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al verlo, totalmente vacío – _"No puede ser… ¿De verdad ella cruzó el pozo? Yo lo intenté muchas veces en estos 10 años y no pude hacerlo…"_

La mujer se dirigía hacia la salida del recinto, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta mientras la deslizaba.

- "_Tendré que averiguarlo" –_ Salió del lugar en dirección a la casa.

* * *

Abrió el ojo izquierdo y luego el derecho, incorporándose limpió su falda y su blusa. Las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban la daban a entender que aún estaba dentro del pozo. Qué estúpido. Se cayó al pozo en su casa, se habrá golpeado la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. 

Bueno. Esa era su hipótesis.

Un momento. ¡Diablos! Tenía que descartar esa suposición, de haber sido así, su madre la habría auxiliado y no estaría en el fondo de un pozo. Ahora tenía que salir de ahí. Observando a su alrededor, se percató de una escalerilla de madera, en su opinión, sin ser usada en bastante tiempo. Verificó si estaba firme y subió por ella. Al salir, literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión.

Un auténtico paraíso.

Verde. Por todos lados. Parecía totalmente sacado de un documental acerca de paisajes que hoy en día estaban en peligro por culpa del calentamiento global y esas cosas. Árboles, flores y el cielo "realmente" de azul cielo, no el azul raro que veía en la ciudad.

Lo más probable era que su casa no estuviese por ahí.

Se puso en marcha buscando alguna señal que le indicara donde diablos se encontraba ahora.

Rayos…

Bosque… solo bosque…

A lo lejos, divisó un árbol particularmente grande.

- "_¡¿Eh¡Ese es…!" –_

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta quedar frente a un gran árbol, de más de 3 metros de altura. En el centro del tronco tenía una pequeña rasgadura.

- No puede ser… ¿El Goshinboku?

Se acercó más al árbol, y al tocarlo pudo sentir una extraña presencia, que se le hacía enormemente familiar.

Dejó el árbol y continuó caminando hasta que salió del bosque, en un rato más iba a anochecer asi que debía buscar un lugar donde refugiarse.

Detuvo su caminar al llegar a un río, se acercó a el y tomó un poco del agua entre sus manos para empapar su cara. Estaba cansada, tenía hambre, y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía donde estaba.

Se quedó mirando por un momento su reflejo en el agua.

Orejas de perro, pelo plateado, ojos dorados, colmillos y garras…

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

- ¿Qué soy en realidad? –

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Tamaho:**_ ¡¡¡Woo-hoo!!! Ya está listo el primer capítulo¡Presentando a la protagonista: Izayoi! Hehe, sé que hay varios fics acerca de una posible secuela de la serie, pero me estoy esforzando mucho en este para que resulte de buena forma. Como pudieron apreciar¡Izayoi es un total reflejo de su padre! Me encantó crear a este personaje. Bueno, la verdad es que más adelante van a salir muchos personajes nuevos, así que para no enredarse, les voy a poner una ayudita más abajo, en cada capítulo. Bien, ahora, tengo que trabajar en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

_**Traducciones: **_

Hanyou: **Mitad humano, mitad demonio**

Youkai: **Demonio**.

Hai: **Si**

Sensei: **Maestro, profesor**.

Onegai: **Por favor**

Ie: **No**

Oka-san: **Mamá**

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

Después de caer en el pozo de mi casa, he llegado a una época totalmente distinta, un chico paranoico me acusa de querer dañar a su aldea, y la gente no para de decirme "Inuyasha, Inuyasha" ¡Ni yo sé que rayos es un Inuyasha! Una extraña criatura se acerca a la aldea y planea destruirla¡Keh¡Veamos si puedes hacerlo mientras yo estoy aquí!

_En la próxima entrega_

_**Capítulo 2:**_ Descubrimiento interno

* * *

**Datos de personajes #1**

_**Nombre:**_ Higurashi Izayoi

_**Edad:**_ 15 años

_**Raza:**_ Hanyou

_**Color de ojos:**_ Dorado

_**Color de pelo:**_ Plateado

Evidentemente es la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome, recién ha descubierto que es una hanyou y ahora tendrá que lidiar con eso por el resto de su vida. Es un poco fría y tosca en su trato con los demás, pero en el fondo es una buena chica. Tiene un secreto, es acerca de lo que más ama en este mundo… y eso es… ¡RAMEN! (Igual que su padre ¬¬), pero no lo come en público, porque piensa que es un gusto muy infantil (¿?). Es muy popular en la escuela (considerando que es de las más inteligentes), no le gustan los abusones y la gente que hace solo estupideces. Prácticamente no sabe nadar, pero es muy atlética y buena en los deportes.

* * *

¡Nos vemos¡Hasta la próxima y… no olviden dejar reviews! 

Tamaho.


End file.
